


Cold feet.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [61]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, POV Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 1, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "Bellamy x female reader where they're out in the woods hunting. Then it starts raining and she suffers from hypothermia. Since they're too far from camp, Bellamy needs to take her to a cave to warm her, and things get fluffy and they confess their feelings for each other."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 15





	Cold feet.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** the end is so cute, maybe i'm soft after all🌾 

**YOUR POV**

To my own astonishment, I had become quite a good hunter; that was the last thing I ever expected to be but, there I was, in the middle of the woods with a spear in my hands, carefully inspecting the terrain, eyes and ears peeled to catch the slightest movement around me. We needed food, we were starting to run low again but that was the norm down here: we were a lot of people and not all of us could hunt so it had become almost a routine for me to come out here with...

\- "So, nothing?"

\- "Why you gotta talk so loud?" -I rose from my place, hidden between the bushes- "Any animal in a 5km radio could've heard you."

\- "You're over-exaggerating." -Bellamy moved to stand beside me with his all too familiar grin on his lips- "We've been here for too long."

\- "That doesn't change the fact that we still need food." -I glanced at him- "You don't wanna go back empty-handed, do you?" -he shook his head in denial- "Then shush and let me work."

\- "Whatever the Queen of Spears says."

I glared at him as he moved behind me again; we always came out together, he acting as my gunner not to break his own rules as much as he always carried a knife to hunt too. We hadn't been especially lucky that afternoon; it was as if all animals had vanished for some reason. We had managed to catch a couple of small ones but that'd only feed like five or six people so, clearly, it wasn't enough. I sighed as I looked around me, I'd take a panther at this point, even if I had to fight with it. We kept walking deeper into the forest, Bellamy making sure to mark the way back to the camp in case we got lost but I doubted that'd happen, we both had a good sense of direction.

\- "You think we'll find anything?"

\- "I don't know, it's weird seeing the forest like this."

I sighed as I stopped walking, resting my side against a tree, trying to think of something, determine which way to go. Bellamy kept walking a couple more meters in front of me and I couldn't help my eyes following him. There was something about him that had immediately grabbed my attention the day we landed, almost drawn to him in a weird way; I assumed something like that had happened on his side for we easily became good friends. I knew I could trust him with my life and he knew he could trust me with his; that was the main reason we only went hunting together because trusting the rest the way we trusted each other wasn't even on the table. I knew I felt more for him but he didn't need to know that; there were a million things we had to worry about and losing his friendship over choosing to be blunt about how much I liked him was not a problem I wanted to deal with. Maybe one day I'd be able to say it out loud, one day when our heads weren't crowded with thoughts about survival and defense. And even then, I wasn't sure he'd feel the same way. He could have anyone, why choose me?

\- "I know I'm hot but we're supposed to be hunting for food, Y/N, not for..."

\- "Shush, you ruined it." -I quickly came back to the present as he talked to me; he had allowed his voice to go low and flirty and I hated how that made me feel- "You're hotter when you got your mouth closed." -I caught up with him, looking in the direction he pointed as his smirk took over his lips.

\- "So you do think I'm hot."

\- "Everyone does, Bellamy." -I squinted my eyes, squatting in front of him and touching the ground- "These are fresh."

\- "I don't care about what the rest think, Y/N." -he offered me his hand to stand up again- "I care about what you think."

He was standing so close, I felt my heart starting to speed up, realizing he was still holding my hand. I took a deep breath; he was too handsome for his own good, his messy hair falling over his forehead and the small freckles scattered over his skin... I knew I had to move away or I'd ruin it, taking everything in me not to glance at his lips as I let go of his hand and took a step back.

\- "I think we've found our next meal."

I let out a long breath as I walked away, trying to focus on the task at hand, trying to forget about my feelings for Bellamy, at least for the time being; I could always indulge in those in my dreams but now I had to hunt our dinner.

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

It took everything in me not to kiss Y/N as she stood right in front of me, so close I could almost see myself in her eyes, eyes that had gone emotionless as she stood there and, for a moment, I feared I had done something wrong. I loved her but she didn't know that; I didn't want to ruin our friendship for I hadn't had many in my life and none as important as Y/N was to me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as she walked away, missing the warmth of her hand in mine the moment she let go. I wished things were different, I wished we were safe, I wished we didn't have to worry about 90 other people but just ourselves, I wished she could live her life like she wanted and not always carrying the weight of the world in her shoulders -to take it off mine, she had said once.

I blinked a couple of times and licked my lips, pushing my feelings to the side and following her quietly as she tracked the animal; I didn't know what it was but I kept my eyes around us knowing panthers weren't the only thing that should worry us. It wasn't even to save my life but to keep Y/N alive; yes, we came out together because we were a good team and we trusted each other but, on top of that, I would never let anyone else out alone with her because her safety worried me more than finding food; if she went out with someone else and something happened, I'd never forgive myself so I always made sure to be available when she wanted to go out and, if I had something to do, I always pushed it to the side to be with her.

\- "Wait." -Y/N moved her hand behind her, my abdomen running into it as she pushed me back without moving her head- "There's something right in front of us."

\- "What is it."

\- "Panther." -she took a step back- "It's seen us. Run."

I grabbed her free hand and pulled her behind me, standing in front of her as I saw the panther jump from the bushes towards us; running wasn't an option now so I took the gun and shot at it, watching as Y/N's spears flew past my head and towards the animal's. I shot once again and the panther finally stopped moving, letting out a sigh of relief as Y/N squeezed my shoulder.

\- "Good job, boss."

\- "Good job, Y/N."

\- "You've wasted bullets."

\- "I didn't precisely like the idea of us being eaten by our dinner."

\- "Touché."

She smiled as she moved two fingers to her forehead, pretending to tilt an invisible hat my way before she walked towards the animal. I had lied; I hadn't shoot because I feared the panther would eat us but because I was terrified of watching Y/N get hurt; that was why I pulled her back and why I stood in front of her. I allowed my eyes to follow her movements as she grabbed the spear, pulling it out and shifting on her feet, probably wondering how we were going to get it back to camp.

\- "I know I'm hot but we're supposed to be taking this back to the camp."

Her eyes met mine, a playful smile on her lips as she motioned me to join her with her head, putting away my gun and standing next to her, going over our options before we decided to build a stretcher with fallen branches to drag the body with us. We worked fast together, having the platform built in no time and making our way back home with lifted spirits. We must have been halfway there, already recognizing our surroundings completely when it started to rain, heavily, and it just was getting worse by the second, both of us drenched in no time.

\- "We have to find cover."

\- "What about our catches?" -Y/N looked at me as we dropped the stretcher- "We..."

\- "You are more important than the food, Y/N, come on." -I grabbed her hand as she glanced at our food one last time before I pulled her with me, puddles forming around us making it harder to walk and the heavy rain didn't help with seeing where I was going- "There's a cave here somewhere."

She squeezed my hand and I knew she was encouraging me, trusting me to keep her safe; a million things could go wrong: we could step into a branch and twist our ankles, we could fall down a slope and break a leg and I didn't want to think about hypothermia for the water was cold and it was already windy so, even if it wasn't a particularly cold afternoon, those factors wouldn't play well with our bodies.

I moved my hair from my face, squinting my eyes, finally seeing the entrance to the cave, pulling Y/N with me and sighing relieved as I checked that the place was empty not to get any nasty surprises. But that was as far as the good news came, turning around to see Y/N jumping and rubbing her sides as her teeth chattered loudly and I realized she was freezing cold if she wasn't close to hypothermia now. I had to do something. _Bellamy, think!_ _First, get rid of the wet clothes and build a fire._

\- "I need you to take off your wet clothes while I build the fire, okay?"

She eyed me but nodded nonetheless, struggling to take off her clothes as I moved to the side of the cave where I had seen some fallen branches from the trees nearby that, hopefully, wouldn't be too wet. I went over all I knew on how to build a fire; I had done it before in the camp, I knew it wouldn't take me long but I needed to be even quicker for Y/N. I tried to keep her busy as I worked, asking her to take out the contents of the small backpack I carried with me when we went out, making her name each item out loud for me. Once the fire was built and a structure over it, I placed the clean shirt I had with me over it to warm it up alongside our water bottles, stripping from my own wet clothes and choosing to worry about those later.

\- "Come here."

I sat on the floor with my back to the rock in front of the fire and prompting Y/N to sit on my lap to get her abdomen against mine, knowing that was the most important part of her body that I needed to keep warm. As soon as her skin hit mine, I cursed under my breath, she was so cold; I quickly rubbed her back, feeling the warmth of the fire on my hands, hoping she could feel it too. She nuzzled her nose on my neck as I moved her hair away from her face and her skin as much as I could, wrapping one arm around her neck to keep it warm too.

\- "I won't let you die." -I kissed her forehead- "I promise."

\- "I... I need you..." -her voice was shaky as she trembled in my arms, pulling her closer to my chest and rubbing her back- "to distract me... distract me from the cold."

\- "Okay, okay, mmm." -I looked around us, I didn't know what to say; it had to be something she wouldn't expect and that'd keep her mind busy enough to shift the focus from the lack of body heat- "I have something to confess."

\- "Yeah?"

\- "I'm catching feelings for someone."

\- "That's... good, I think." -she moved her head to the side, her voice was still shaky but there was something else- "I'll make sure to... to tell them about this, so they know... they know you'll take good care... of them."

\- "Problem is, I don't know if she feels anything for me."

\- "She'd be stupid not to."

\- "What?"

\- "Nothing." -she mumbled as she snuggled lower against my chest- "Keep going."

\- "So you think I may have a chance."

\- "Can we talk about something else?"

\- "Why?"

\- "Because I..."

I realized she wasn't trembling as much now; she still was but I could tell it was getting better but now the one completely focused on the conversation was me. Was jealously what I detected in her voice? Pain? Was I making it up? I grabbed her chin, making her face me, seeing as she was biting her lower lip with glossy eyes.

\- "Y/N?"

\- "I know I said we could talk about everything but this... I can't."

\- "Why?"

\- "I can't tell you."

\- "Why?"

\- "Because I don't wanna lose you."

\- "You're never going to lose me, we are a team."

\- "If you get a girlfriend, you'll be a team with her, not me."

\- "Not if my girlfriend and you are the same person."

\- "What?"

I couldn't believe I was doing this right now; I couldn't believe out of all the things I could've chosen to talk about I chose my feelings for her. On a positive note, it seemed to be working, her speech wasn't slurred anymore and her shaking was almost imperceptible; I knew I had to put my warm shirt on her now but her skin felt so good against mine...

\- "Bellamy?"

\- "I..." -I gulped- "Hold up, I need to keep you warm." -I made her move from my lap- "Just a second."

I rose from my place and moved towards the fire, grabbing my now warm shirt and the bottle of water and quickly moving back to Y/N, seeing as she was hugging her legs to her chest and swinging back and forth. I quickly made her put my shirt on, smiling as she let out a content sigh as the warm fabric covered her torso but that didn't stop her from sitting in between my legs again, moving her feet closer to the fire as I hugged her from behind, her back to my chest, feeling the warm material separating our skins, wishing the circumstances were different to be able to still feel her body against mine, handing her the bottle; I knew warm water didn't taste good but the warm liquid would help her increase her temperature so I prompted her to take a couple of sips before she made me drink too.

\- "Are you going to tell me what you meant?" -she rested her head against my chest- "Or were you just saying things to keep me from... dying, I guess."

\- "You really wanna know?"

\- "Yes."

I pulled her face up; she quickly turned to the side to look at me, cautious eyes looking into mine. I knew I'd do anything for those eyes, for her. I rubbed her cheek, feeling a shiver running down my spine as her hand rested on my thigh, not because I was cold but due to how this situation was making me feel: I was nervous and terrified, but also excited and content to see her getting better.

\- "I won't get angry if you were just saying things if that's what worries you."

\- "I don't want to lose what we have but I think I have to take this risk now that I've started." -she nodded- "I meant it all, Y/N; well, no, I said I was catching feelings but, the truth is, those feelings are well settled in my chest by now."

\- "Oh."

\- "You know I trust you more than I trust myself." -she nodded again- "Now you need to know I love you more than I ever thought I could, more than I thought I was capable of." -her eyes widened just a bit- "I've fallen for you, Y/N, and the thought of losing you, as I saw the panther running to us and then this... I never want to feel like that again. But I guess that comes with being in love, I'll always worry about your safety, even if you push me away now because you don't see me this way and I..."

\- "I'd never do that." -she chuckled, turning completely around, kneeling in between my legs and taking my face in her hands- "I'd kiss you but I'm pretty sure my lips are close to frozen right now."

I felt my heart skip a beat, jump in my chest as she rested her forehead over mine, closing her eyes, my arms instinctively wrapping around her frame, pulling her to me, a soft "I love you" falling from her lips, quiet, private, loving, just for me to hear, just for me to know. I couldn't hold back, moving my face up and finding her lips with mine; yeah, they were cold but so was her whole body before and that hadn't stopped me from covering her skin with mine, quickly feeling them warming up the longer we kissed, her hands on my neck as my own lowered to her ass, squeezing gently, her lips parting as she sighed, licking her lower one before I moved back, simply staring at her like she was the most precious thing I had ever landed eyes on; she was.

\- "I'm not so cold anymore." -she chuckled as she opened her eyes- "Well, my feet still kind of are."

\- "Let's fix that." -I made her turn around, kissing her neck as she sat in between my legs again, her feet moving towards the fire as so did mine- "We can't get cold feet now."

\- "No." -she chuckled, taking my hands in hers- "No, we can't."

**Author's Note:**

> **⇣Drop by the comment section to let me know what you thought!⇣**


End file.
